


The Sea, Surf, and Sand

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara might have an ulterior motive for recommending the beach as an option when she discusses going on holiday with Alex.





	

“So,” Kara murmured into the crook of Alex’s neck as she snuggled into the woman’s side, “where do you want to go on holiday this time?”

“I don’t really care?” Alex replied as she curled her arm around Kara’s shoulder and shifted to rest her cheek on the crown of the woman’s golden head. “Somewhere warm maybe? I don’t want to have to find a snowsuit for a Kryptonian again… not after the cape incident.”

“You’d have thought they’d be easier to take off…” Kara grumbled, shifting on the couch to settle her chest flush against Alex’s torso. “It’s not my fault it tore…”

“No, of course not…” Alex drawled out with a chuckle. “It totally wasn’t your fault that you tried to fit your cape into your snowsuit… and then attempted to get it out to ski down a mountain.”

Kara’s lips twitched upward into a smile at the teasing sound of Alex’s voice, and the way that the woman’s fingers combed through her hair comfortingly at the same time. “It would have been so cool though.”

“Perhaps,” Alex allowed with a quiet chuckle, “why the question anyway?”

“Oh, I’ve got some holiday days to spend—Snapper’s been told that he needs to honour my current contract, as technically Miss Grant hired me to be a reporter, and so I’ve got about ten days to use before the end of the calendar year.” Kara explained with a bright smile. “And, I was thinking, it’s been a while since we went anywhere…”

“I see…” Alex hummed. “So, where does my little Kryptonian want to go?”

“Somewhere warm sounds good…” Kara murmured as she shifted to straddle Alex’s hips. “Maybe a beach somewhere.”

“I know your game.” Alex purred as she looped her hands around Kara’s neck. “You just want to get me into a bikini.”

“Well,” Kara dipped her head to catch Alex’s lips in a tender kiss, “would you blame me if I did?”

“Not at all.” Alex breathed out, and slid her hands up into the luscious strands of Kara’s golden hair to tug the woman down into a second, longer, kiss. “I got these abs for a reason…”

“Tease…” Kara hummed before she allowed herself to be pulled down by Alex’s insistent hands.

~

Kara swallowed hard, her heart hammered in her chest, and the book clutched in her hands groaned under the pressure of her fingertips as she watched Alex’s slender form emerge from the ocean waves. The Kryptonian’s eyes slid across the firm, and flat, plane of Alex’s stomach and watched the tell-tale clench and release of her abdominal muscles as she walked up the length of the beach. Kara’s tongue poked out to wet her suddenly dry lips when she caught sight of the soft smirk on Alex’s lips.

“See something you like?” Alex teased when she came to a stop in front of Kara’s feet and cocked one fine eyebrow inquiringly.

“I…” Kara stammered, her eyes flickering back and forth between the wet skin of Alex’s stomach and the woman’s darkening brown eyes, before finally, “I love the beach,” slipped out of her mouth.


End file.
